


After

by Lonepines



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonepines/pseuds/Lonepines
Summary: After 1x06





	After

Penelope Park wasn’t someone that usually felt jealous. However there was no denying the clench of her jaw or the burn in her chest when Josie was speaking to new boy Rafael. Sure he was good looking but he wasn’t Josie’s type and even if he was she wasn’t over her, right? It had been nearly 4 months since their break up and well they couldn’t stop think about each other, not that either of them would admit it.

 

Penelope broke up with her for a reason, it’s not like she wanted to do it, it’s more like she had to. And Josie would rather die than admit to her evil ex she still cared, not after how she broke her heart.

 

To say Josie was heart broken would be an understatement, and to say she hates her is a lie. Well maybe not quite a lie, she hates how much she still loves her, how much she still cares. There’s not many people that can get under her skin the way Penelope does, it’s like she knows exactly how to act and what to say to make her mind race and her heart ache. She misses the close contact and the way she’d make her feel, like she didn’t have to worry about anything, like she was the only one that mattered.

 

She thought she’d made progress, that she’d actually started to move on. That was until she got buried alive and Penelope saved her, she will never forget the look on her face when she pulled her out of the dirt. It was almost like relief and she almost believed she cared. Hope and MG saved her and she just happened to be there right? There is no way her heartless ex actually cared.

 

Of course she doesn’t actually believe that, it’s what she tells herself so she doesn’t have to think about how things used to be, how things could be. That’s a black hole she doesn’t want to go down right now.

 

The thing that got her though, the thing that she can’t stop thinking about is that kiss. That kiss that undermined every bad thought she’s ever had about Penelope. It was so gentle and soft yet so passionate and consuming. She plays it over and over in her mind and she can’t even help it.

 

“What about me? ... I helped”

She hated how her tone of voice just made her want to melt into her. It’s the same with “jojo”, the worst part is P knows how that makes her feel or should she say used to make her feel, she does it on purpose.

 

But Penelope was no different, in fact she actually couldn’t sleep. All she can think about is the feeling of her hands on her neck and her hot mouth against hers. Yes, she probably shouldn’t of kissed her, but it’s not like she could help it. I mean did you see her? Her eyes, all fired up and angry, her scowl that was too cute and not to mention her lips all full and pink and perfect. She’s definitely right to call herself selfish. It was just so hot how she argued back you could sense her anger and it was exciting.

 

The morning after at breakfast Josie was nowhere to be seen. Maybe her mom was visiting? Or more realistically she was just avoiding Penelope. She got her food and sat down on a table with Hope who didn’t look too impressed.

 

“What, we fight zombies together once and suddenly we’re friends?” She said in a light tone.

 

“Haha, come on you love me” she laughed. Confidence was not something Penelope lacked when it came to herself.

 

“Mmh” Hope agreed, “What happened last night after I left?” She said changing the subject.

 

“Oh, umm not much really, we just kind of went straight back to our rooms” Penelope lied.

 

“So Josie’s fine then?”

 

“Yeah, well I think so, I wouldn’t really know”

 

Hope rolled her eyes

 

“Right, cause it’s not like you spend every second obsessing over her”

 

Penelope was shocked at her lack of tact “what?”

 

“Oh come on, she enters a room and you literally can’t take your eyes off her”

 

“Ha, not true I don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

“Alright” Hope said giving up “whatever you say”

 

“See you later?” Penelope said a Hope got up to leave.

 

“Yeah sure” Hope replied, walking out the room.

 

Penelope knew Hope knew she was still completely in love with Josie, and although she didn’t like to admit it, she liked the way that she just kind of accepted it, like they were meant to be. Not that she beloved in that sort of thing.

 

Later Josie saw Penelope in class and as much as she tried she couldn’t help but look at her. And of course Penelope caught her staring and couldn’t help but say something.

 

“Hey, want another round?” She practically whispered.

 

She could be so harsh sometimes, but she was only hurt that Josie ran off after the kiss. The smug look on her face gave it away, it didn’t look genuine.

 

Josie just looked away, not wanting to encourage her. She was now confused and still angry.

 

When class ended Penelope waited for Josie by the door, knowing she would be the last out. As she went to leave Penelope stopped her with her arm, leaning against the door.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about yesterday...”

 

“Don’t worry about it” Josie cut her off, attempting to get passed her.

 

For a millisecond there faces were nearly touching when Josie pulled away again.

 

“Is there something else?” Josie asked, annoyed.

 

“No” Penelope smirked at her annoyance.

“Well actually I was wondering if you were going to tell Rafael about yesterday, you know since you’re so close now”

 

Josie’s eyes glared at her.

 

“What?”

 

“Aren’t you getting together?” Penelope said without thinking.

 

This time Josie smiled, realising what was happening.

 

“Oh, you’re jealous” she said in a light tone, as if she was toying with her.

 

“Nope just wondering”

 

“Aha okay well you know what, I’m going to find him right now, you know to study together”

 

Penelope just glared at her. She knew exactly what she was trying to say, because studying together is never just studying together. For some reason Penelope’s heart started to beat faster.

 

“Okay...” Penelope said pretending not to care.

 

“So, see you round” Josie said pushing past her with a smug look on her face. She could see past her facade.

 

Penelope just stood there breathless, firstly the near full body contact was a little overwhelming and secondly she couldn’t deny her anger at the thought of them together, it was consuming.

 

Josie has never spoke to her quite like that before, she was usually the one to melt not her. Penelope went back to her room realising she may have lost Josie forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
